You're right… It should have been me
by Dennis Lachance
Summary: Dennis is struggling with Gordie's early death. He wants to make things right by completing one of Gordie's stories. However, as he reads Gordie's earlier stories he realizes that his little brother was not the same innocent person he thought he was. As he struggles to comprehend how Gordie's true feelings were never seen, his parents want him to let Gordie rest in peace. This ends


**POV Dennis writing in journal**

 _You may not have seen it Gordie, but I did love you bro. Ever since that accident that left you dead, I couldn't contain the sadness that filled my heart. Mom and Dad tell me to move on and to let you rest in peace, but I know you won't rest in peace until I continue your work. I found your journal while crying in your room. I had gone to lay there thinking and crying about you. As I think and cry, I imagine you. I would imagine that door swinging slowly open while I stay still in shock. I hear you say slowly: It should have been you, Dennis. It should have been you. I had cried for almost five hours, until I saw something that caught my eyes. In the corner of your bookshelf I saw this very journal sticking out in the back. When I went to grab it, I felt as if you were suddenly alive. However, after I read some of your amazing stories, I felt as if I never knew who you were. I never knew that in the many stories that came from your head, also had your personal feelings about me and our parents. I never knew you felt this way at all, I never knew you felt unwanted, I never knew you felt isolated, I never knew you felt like I didn't love you. Your journal not only contained the many pleasant stories you created, but also your personal feelings about mom, dad, your friends, and especially me. I blame myself for not being a better brother, I blame myself for not being there for you, I blame myself for not showing you how much I love you. Now I will show you how I feel, I will continue your legacy by completing the very stories you left on. I believe you will appreciate my work or your work. I know I'm not a good writer, but I believe I have the vision to finish your stories._

(Flips the page back to the ending of Lard-Ass)

 _Just goes upstairs to his room, locks the door, and lays down on his bed. He thinks about how his revenge is perfect thinking of the many people that were hurt and (Dennis) disgusted. He felt as if he only had his parents who loved him (Dennis!)_

 **Dennis POV**

I hear my father calling me. It's weird because they have been giving me my personal space ever since Gordie died. I guess I better go and finish Gordies story later. I set the journal to the side and walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Father and mother are there waiting for me.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Hey son we need to talk about your current state of mind said Mr. Lachance. Both your mother and I feel like you have been dropping your studies and your social life way too far. You have been stuck in this house for so long doing nothing and you haven't even been preparing for the army. Mrs. Lachance soon followed. Dennis, we know how you are feeling, we feel the same way about Gordie, but you have to let him rest and move on with your life. I'm pretty sure that's what Gordie wanted, he loved you and all of us so much. Shut up said Dennis. What! Exclaimed both the parents. What did you say Dennis? Said Mrs. Lachance. I said to SHUT UP! Said Dennis. You don't know anything about Gordie, if you did, then you would know how much he hates all of us. You constantly ignored him and seemed to only favor me as the golden child. Well you know what your little golden child isn't so golden. In fact, your golden child is nothing more than a selfish moron than will become nothing in life. Your real golden child is dead smashed by a train and you just stand there not caring at all. Dennis that's enough Mr. Lachance said. Oh, what are you finally going to be a real father to Gordie, oh wait you can't because your gifted child has died, and you just stand there not caring! Dennis that's enough! Said Mr. Lachance. Oh no what are you going to do to me shower me with love while you ignore Gordie, oh wait never mind you are already doing it. (Slap) Mr. Lachance had just slapped Dennis. Honey what are you doing? Said Mrs. Lachance. He deserved it said Mr. Lachance. Now listen Dennis you are not just going to stand there and insult me like that. You are acting like one of Gordies feeb friends, did you come into contact with them. Are you becoming a feeb or a criminal similarly like how Gordie was going to become? At that moment everything went silent, it felt like not a single sound was heard for hours on end. Finally, slowly, but loudly Dennis said You are the worst fucking father in the world, now I know why Gordie despised all of us! We are a horrible family especially both of you! I wish it was me who died instead of Gordie, he had a future. That boy had no future with all the things his friends were doing, you were the only child that had the potential to actually be something in life! Mr. Lachance yelled. With that Dennis left.

 **Dennis POV**

As I go back up the stairs I hear my so-called parents calling me back, but I ignore. I go back into Gordies room and lock the door. I lay on his bed thinking about how fucked up my parents are. I feel like I was raised by the devil himself only worse. Gordie has been ignored by everyone including me. Thinking about Gordies personal feelings all this time and knowing that my father and mother don't care at all for him. I can't believe that my so-called parents gave up on Gordie. They had actually given up on their child in favor of the other. Neither mother or father could have cared less about Gordie. If I he was born before me I would have been in his situation. It could have been me dead. If only it was me who was born as the second child I could have given Gordie a better life. That was it. It was my fault. If I hadn't been born he would have had a better life. He would still be alive to this day. Who am I to think I can recreate Gordie's stories. I'm nothing more than a piece of trash raised by trash. It's my fault. I killed Gordie. (Tear rolls down his eye) You're right Gordie it should have been me.


End file.
